One of the fundamental criteria in the design of hearing aids is to minimize size. As the current trend in the hearing aid industry continues to make shells smaller, the size requirement implies that every tenth of a millimeter of the shell height plays an important role in the determination of its the overall size. This makes the need for accurate representation of virtual models of components in the shell during modeling very important.